Broken Mirror
by MyuuMay
Summary: Rose's anger at her life has been building up for too long. One day shes had enough. Can Bella show her how great her life really is? or will rose just go back to being rude?


Summary: Rose is feeling down about herself and someone comes to show her that understanding isn't a talent, but a gift.

Rose POV

I looked in the mirror. The bane of my existence stared strait at me from its polished glass. My lovely hair of gold swirled around my shoulder. My face was flawless, gorgeous, perfect, _emotionless_. It was who I was. At least, to everyone else it was. To me it was the one wall that prevented me from going forward, from being me. If you were to ask anyone what I was like there would be a few answers.

_Beautiful_

_Rude_

_Hot_

_Angry_

_Gorgeous_

_Demanding_

Get the picture? I will admit I am beautiful, hot and gorgeous; but I am not everything else…

Or am I?

I can't answer that question because **I don't know**. Am I just another self-centered blond who uses others? I can't answer because I am whatever my family made of me. Whatever the world made me to be. I think you know but I didn't ask to be a gorgeous vampire who is hated by even her family sometimes. All I ever wanted was to grow up, find the love of my life, have a child and die. That wasn't too much to ask for, was it? I wanted to have a little bundle to love and hold and call mine. I wanted to watch my husband go to work on my front porch.

I smashed my hand against the mirror, effectively breaking it. Where human hands would be covered in blood and scratches mine were as flawless as porcelain, untouchable. My dry sobs seemed to echo in my sensitive ears. I wished more than ever now that I could cry, but that is another thing this darn life has taken from me. The mirror pieces formed a scattered puzzle on the peach carpet. I moved to sit on bed, where I just sat. Just sat and waited for the person who would eventually come and check on the crash. Usually it was my loving husband, Emmett. Sometimes it was even gentle Esme. Who came through the door surprised me. And trust me, it is hard to surprise a vampire let alone me.

There in the door, with one foot in my room was Mrs. Perfect herself, Bella Swan. It had to be her. You see unlike me, Bella won the lottery in life. She has the man of her dreams, her health, her beauty (which I will never admit out loud), and most importantly her child. That thought alone almost sent me over the edge. My life was a piece of crap and hers was probably the diamond of existence.

_Why?_

The family dotes upon her feet like she is an angel, immediately excepting the fact she was human when they met her. I was the only one cautious; I was the only one who saw the potential problems.

Don't get me wrong, I was thankful my brother found someone to love like the rest of us, but a human? I was worried, and to everyone else it came off as hate. I never hated Bella till the moment Jasper attacked her. James was another vampire, not under Bella or my family's control. Jasper on the other hand was perfectly okay until Bella, being the clumsy human she was, cut herself. That started a chain reaction that broke my family, once loving and caring, into pieces. Like my mirror. It only took one well aimed punch to break it all apart.

My parents, Carlisle and Esme, moved away with everyone at first. Then Jasper and Alice left because the moodiness of the house was too much. Emmett and I left next because of it as well. And last but certainly not least my stupid pigheaded brother, Edward, left to track a potentially deadly vampire after Bella. Personally I wanted that vampire, Victoria, to kill Bella. She destroyed our family that was once so happy and cheerful. I can't count how many times I got yelled at by Edward for thinking this thought.

I realized something on the way though. While Bella was only part of the family for a few months, she was irreplaceable. I, on the other hand, wasn't.

I looked up at Bella, and she looked down to me. Was this how it was always going to be? Was I always going to be expendable compared to this perfect angel my family has blessed? This is why I hate Bella.

_Isabella Marie Swan Cullen_

She walked over to the mirror pieces. She picked them up delicately with her pale hands. Her hair cascading down her back in gentle waves. Her eyes held a careful curiousness and a gentle calmness. The pieces were in her arms now. She turned towards the door and left. I heard her footsteps glide across the floor to the garbage in the garage. I had expected her to go back to Edward after that considering they were nigh on inseparable. But, as Bella always does, she did the unexpected. She came back.

Bella gracefully walked to my bed and sat beside me. I knew she was waiting for me to explain, but how could I? Just say _'your ruined my life and you can't fix it'? _That would go over well with everyone. NOT. So I just sat there, waiting for her to leave. She didn't. Instead she reached out a hand and took mine. She held it as if it would break if she squeezed too much. What happened next was unexpected in everyway and would change everything.

I cried.

Everything piled on top of me and I just broke. Broke just like the mirror. Into little pieces that fell to the floor. She just sat there and held me. Quiet with not a word spoken, just the sound of me dry sobbing on Bella's shoulder echoing of the walls of my room. The world just stopped. No more vampires, no more family, just me and my sobbing.

After a good five minutes, Bella lifted me up. She stood me up and pulled me to the bathroom. Another mirror was hanging on the wall. She put me in front of it gently, still not making a sound. I looked into her eyes that glittered with reassurance. She nodded her head in the direction of the mirror. I did what she told me, even though I was afraid of the mess I would see.

I leaned forward and saw myself. I looked like a wreaking ball had smacked me in the face, although I was still drop dead gorgeous. I didn't understand why I was looking at myself. I knew what I looked like, this wasn't helping at all.

"Why are you sad?" the first words said all day. I had an answer, and I'm sure she would like to hear it, but I kept to myself.

"You have no reason to be sad." That was the straw that broke the camels back.

"You want to know why I was sad huh? You of all people want to know! Well I'll tell you. Your life is perfect! You have everything you want and more! You got what you wanted! But me? Ohhh no," I started out whispering but by now I was close to screaming.

"My life has gone down hill since I was turned, actually as far as I can remember! You get your happy ending, why can't I have mine?" I whispered the last part, and even though I was close to breaking down again, Bella was smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" I was angry now. I just yelled at her and she's smiling.

"Well, you." I stared at her, confused. Edward I think your wife's broken.

"You are always so strong but you think of all the bad things. It's okay but you need to be more optimistic." She turned to the mirror.

"When you look in the mirror you see a girl who's had her dream life taken from her. When I look into the mirror I see a girl who lived an average life that got turned for the better." I frowned.

"But when I look at you, I see a beautiful girl who had a second chance given to her. And it's still there but you need to take it." She turned to me.

"You live in the past where you were human and could have a normal life. The truth is you would be dead the night the Cullens found you if you were still human. You need to realize what you've been given and not what has been taken away. If not you'll never be truly happy." She smiled and opened my palm.

"Remember a mirror only shows you what is already there, not what you want to see." She placed a light object in my hand and curled my fingers gingerly across it. She turned away and left me alone in the bathroom.

I opened my hand and saw a jagged piece of the mirror I broke. It was long and sharp but wide enough I could see my whole face if I put it far enough away. I remembered what Bella said, and I understood most of it. It was just the part about the second chance I didn't get. I put the thoughts aside in my head and left the bathroom, quietly shutting the door behind me.

I gracefully crossed down the stairs and into the living room where my family had gathered to enjoy the day. My wonderful husband looked up from the couch and smiled at me. I smiled back, not a fake smile I had been wearing all morning. This seemed to make him smile wider. I crossed the couch to sit on his lap. We sat together for a few minutes before I remembered the mirror in my hand.

I looked at it carefully, aware that Bella was watching my every move from across the room where Nessie was playing with her. My fingers traced the edges. When I brought it back to my lap I let out an inaudible gasp.

In the mirror was a gorgeous blond haired woman. Behind her was a curly brunette haired muscular man. The man was smiling and watching something out of the mirrors view while the girl stared strait at it. One delicate hand holding the mirror while the other was carefully placed over the girl's mouth. The girl and man didn't surprise me, they were to be expected. It was the fact that the girl, who only minutes ago had looked lifeless and dead, had a certain glow of happiness around her. It was like the girl in the mirror was content with her life and everything was perfect for her.

Could that be me?

Emmett looked over my shoulder and at the mirror.

"Something wrong?" He questioned, a bit less childish that he had been acting a moment before. Before I could answer Bella's words came through my head.

"_Remember a mirror only shows you what is already there, not what you want to see."_

I looked in the mirror again. The happy girl was still there, just as anxious as Emmett was for the answer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nothing, Emmett. Absolutly nothing."

**

* * *

**

Authors note:

this is my first story here so please critic at will. I would also like to my friend who is also here.

Her name is jadedwarrior, an acomplished writer and the best friend you could wish for.

The theme for the story came from her, she said something that I will always remember.

"I thought since your life is perfect you wouldn't understand. I'm glad I was wrong."

I live a very good life and I am so thankful for what I've been given. So please, all of you who are reading this message,

take a look at what you have and give thanks your still alive.

MyuuMay~


End file.
